Crop mapping can be used to analyze variables such as crop yield in a field. More particularly, a yield map can be used to assess a distribution of crop yield across a field or other space. Yield maps can be used, for instance, to analyze the variability of crop yield at particular locations in response to various inputs (e.g., moisture content, use of fungicide, stand count, etc.). A link between crop yield and a specific geographic point in a field or other space can be important in the accuracy of such analysis.
Harvest equipment, such as a harvester, can include systems used to generate yield maps as the harvest equipment ingests crops in a field during harvesting. However, a primary purpose of harvest equipment is the efficient harvesting of crops from the field. As a result, most harvesters are configured to harvest multiple rows of crops at the same time as the harvest equipment moves through the field. Accordingly, the harvest equipment may only be able approximate the data for a yield map with numerous plants growing, for instance in a ten to fifteen meter area. Additionally, the ingest rate of the harvest equipment may change when the harvest equipment moves up hill, down hill, turns, speeds up, or slows down. The change in ingest rate can lead to difficulties in associating crop yield with a specific area.